


Assistant love

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Susie spends time with her girlfriend Laura.Ghoul x vampire relationship romance.Yuri girl x girl romance





	Assistant love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themanonthecouch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themanonthecouch/gifts).



Suzie started dating this cute girl named Laura that. Worked along side Issac at his office her master was a very busy man.

and that meant he needed extra hands to help him run his casinos and office jobs e.t.c in fact he was doing so well.

that he was more important then Sebastian was he even opened up Toreador tower a few weeks back and the building was so tall and beautiful it reached the heavens.

Her girlfriend Laura who was a ventrue fledgling worked along side her in their bosses office.

Issac wanted them to shred old documents and file the others neatly in the cabinets for him and the two anarchs did so immediately.

Suzie couldn't help but admire the way the short office skirt clung to her girlfriends hips the ventrue was wearing a short tight mini skirt .

with a slight see through blouse that needed to be buttoned up abit more but the vampire could care less to do it.

the blouse gave off a nice cheeky view of her breasts and Suzie could see the outline of a black lacey bra with purple lace trimmings underneath.

The ghoul felt her face grow warm with lust and warmth she blushed thinking about all the fun things she was going to do with her girlfriend after all this was said and done.

Several hours later it was finally time to go home and the two lovers drove home in the rain upon making it back home they showered together and the two women crawled into bed.

kissing and embracing one another the vampire trailed her hands up the others gown while the ghoul playfully bit her lip both human and monster laid together.

while Laura enjoyed the sound of the others heartbeat pounding through her chest locking their fingers together the monster laid her head on the human's chest.

vampires loved the youthful sound of a human heart in a way she envied Susi her cold dead heart would never beat again but Atleast she had Susi to keep her company.

The sun began to rise and the two lovers fell asleep entangled in each others arms yesterday was one hell of a long day for the both of them.

The end.


End file.
